


Crushed

by vienn_peridot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dark, Other, Spark Bond, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his bonded Jazz has no reason to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP Challenge Day 6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88283) by LittleBlueTugboat. 



> For LittleBlueTugboat of Tumblr.  
> A quick little thankyou for all the glorious artwork, I hope you like it <3

Jazz was on the bridge when it happened. Officer in charge of the night shift, supervising the Jet Twins as they kept an eye on the instruments and ensured that everything kept running smoothly.

Boring as _slag_.

Until the place in his spark that said Blurr suddenly exploded, going from its normal mission-in-progress dampened state to a raging inferno of _pain/desperation/terror_ from one moment to the next.

He froze, offlining his optics and trying to focus on the overwhelming influx of emotion from Blurr’s side of the bond. It was too much, he couldn’t find a focus. Fragments slipped through Jazz’s mental fingers as he reached desperately for his mate.

Jazz felt the moment Blurr realised his predicament was hopeless. The point when he stopped fighting his fate and focused everything he had on sending one final message to the other half of his spark.

_I’m so sorry._

What? No!

One final pulse of love and regret flowed into him from Blurr before it was wiped out by a surge of physical agony. Jazz’s frame tensed, arching into a strut-straining backbend as if to escape the pain pouring from Blurr into his spark. His vents stalled, seizing up entirely as his engine redlined.

It felt as if his entire frame was being _crushed_.

Then it was gone.

As suddenly as it had come, the second-hand feeling of being compacted into an impossibly small space vanished. Jazz got less than an astrosecond of respite before it was replaced by genuine soul-deep agony as the link between his spark and Blurr’s snapped.

No, no NO!

It couldn’t be. Blurr _couldn’t_ be gone. He _had_ to still be there.

Blindly Jazz fumbled his way to his feet, ignoring the strange looks from Jetfire and Jetstorm. They were irrelevant, unimportant. He had to go to Blurr. He needed to see him. See his crooked smile, touch smooth blue armour and listen to that light tenor voice rattle on. Every word chosen precisely and delivered with careless ease at Blurr’s trademark near-light speeds which filled Jazz’s frame with warmth and light.

He made it about four paces before the pain became too much. Jazz sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to contain the hurricane that was tearing his spark apart.

Blurr was _gone_.

His love, his mate, the other half of his soul was _gone_.

A fractured keen made its way through the grief filling him, exploding from his vocaliser in an audio-shattering expression of loss.

Slowly Jazz relaxed his grip on himself, hands sliding from where they’d clutched at his sides to come to rest over his chest.

Dead centre over his spark.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were speaking. Empty words buzzing in his audios. Jazz ignored them.

They were no longer important.

The most important thing –the _only_ important thing- in his entire existence was _gone_.

What else could _possibly_ matter now?

Without Blurr there was nothing. He was nothing. Half of something that was supposed to be whole. He could not endure an existence like this.

His chestplates started to move, white plates shifting and rearranging as his spark chamber came forward. Redundant shielding that bore faint scars of past encounters with Megatron’s interrogators moved gracefully aside.

The twins’ voices were louder now. Meaningless sounds sliding off him in the same way Earth’s rain slid off smoothly waxed armour on that one precious night they had been able to steal from duty together.

The final protective casing spiralled open, baring the crystalline container of his spark.

It was cracked. Dispassionate optics studied the hairline fractures from behind the shield of his visor. The backlash of Blurr’s violent death had apparently been strong enough to shatter his spark chamber.

That would just make his task easier.

Forcing away the memories of the last fingers to encounter his spark chamber _pale blue/black palms/light touches tracing glyphs/glossa lapping_ Jazz plunged his right hand into his chest, grabbed his spark chamber in his right hand and _squeezed_ , hard.

Terminal damage notices streamed across his HUD as he felt the hard crystal give way beneath the pressure of his hand.

**[Spark Chamber: Lethal Damage Sustained.]**

**[Spark Integrity: Fatally Compromised.]**

**[Final Shutdown: One Breem]**

Jazz’s sensitive audials glitched on the sounds of twin screams. Two pairs of hands grabbed at him, wrenching his arm from his chest.

They were too late.

It was done.

Energon and pieces of broken crystal oozed from Jazz’s open chestplates. He thought he could hear one of the younger mechs purging his tanks as the other called desperately for Sentinel.

Jazz’s optics shut down. His frame slumped forward into the growing pool of energon and he felt his spark begin to falter and fade. Hands pawed at him, turning his frame over, smearing Jazz’s fading armour with his own gore.

**[Spark Chamber: No Readings Available]**

**[Spark Integrity: Critical]**

**[Final shutdown initiated.]**

_I’m coming, babe._


End file.
